Blended
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Cortney loved her son Steven and was very distraught when he started his internship at Teller Morrow. Can she keep her son safe and away from the glamour of a motorcycle club? Can she keep steadfast after she meets the blue eyed, blonde owner of TM and president to the motorcycle club she so desperately wanted her son to stay away from?
1. Chapter 1

**Blended**

**Chapter 1- Intern**

"No! You are not doing your hours at Teller Morrow." Cortney told her son Steven as she handed him back his school schedule.

"Mom…I have to. I will flunk the class if I don't do my service hours there."

Steven could not understand why his mom was giving him a hard time about him doing an internship for his automotive class at Teller Morrow.

"What is your teacher thinking? Does he not remember that garage all over the news due to multiple shootings?"

"That was forever ago mom. I will be fine. I will have Joseph with me. He has to do service hours there as well."

Cortney shook her head. She didn't like it.

"I'm going to talk to your teacher." She told Steven as she grabbed the dishes off the table.

"No mom! Don't go to my school embarrassing me." Steven took his schedule and stuffed it in his book bag. Why was she being so dramatic?

"I'm not going to embarrass you. I just want to express my concern."

Steven sucked his teeth, stomped upstairs to his room and slammed his door.

"Brat." Cortney mumbled under her breath as she shook her head in disbelief. Teenagers. Did he not see that she was trying to protect him? She did not want him around that motorcycle gang. They were a bunch of thugs and Cortney made sure she always stayed clear of them whenever she saw anyone wearing a cut around town.

* * *

><p>Cortney slammed her car door shut. She was pissed. Steven's teacher would not budge and put Steven at another garage. She threaten to take him out the class and the teacher just shrugged his shoulders and told her do what she felt she had to do. He told her that Steven would be very upset as he really enjoyed the class and he was doing exceptional in his course. So Cortney sat in the car staring at the plain gray high school building livid. She started her car and headed toward Teller Morrow. She needed to meet the people her son was going to be around.<p>

Cortney parked her car and looked around the parking lot. It was extremely busy. Cars and bikes were driving in and out of the parking lot; people were standing around talking and drinking. Cortney shook her head and wondered how would her son learn anything at this garage. It looked more like a party atmosphere than a place of business. Looking around the building Cortney found what she hoped was the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled a voice through the door. Cortney slowly opened the door to find a woman sitting at a desk shuffling papers.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up a little annoyed.

"Ummm…yes. My name is Cortney Holmes and my son Steven and his friend will be starting a type of internship here for their automotive class."

The woman sat back in her seat and glared at Cortney with a 'so what' look on her face.

"So you wanted to come down and see if he would be safe here with the white trash bikers?"

Cortney's mouth fell open and she quickly shut it. This woman was a bitch.

"No!," Cortney lied. "I just wanted to come down and meet the people he would be working with."

The woman stood up from her desk. Cortney could tell this woman was no nonsense and could sense that she was lying.

Cortney was able to look at her more closely and this woman's outfit and demeanor screamed 'tough biker chick'. Cortney's briefly looked at her cleavage and noticed the scar on her chest. What did this woman have on? Did she not realize her age?

"Your son and his friend will be fine. We had a couple of students' intern here last year and they even worked here for the summer before they went off to college. So your son will get plenty of experience here and will enjoy it….I'm Gemma Teller" Gemma extended her hand to Cortney. Cortney took her hand with a sigh of relief. Gemma made her feel a little better.

"You're the owner?"

"Yes, me and my son. I'm sorry about snapping earlier. I understand as a mother wanting to keep your children safe. You have a nice, polite young man. I met him earlier this week when he and his friend stopped by." Cortney raised an eyebrow. That was news to her.

"Thank you Gemma."

"Would you like a tour? I can show you the shop and who will be supervising Steven and Joseph."

"Sure. I would like that."

Gemma showed Cortney around the shop and she met the two mechanics who would supervise her son and his best friend. They both reassured her that her that the boys would be fine as they could see the concern look on her face. Cortney began to feel a little more at ease about the situation as Gemma walked her to her car.

"If I remember correctly I think they will be starting tomorrow morning."

"Yes I think so. Thank you Gemma for showing me around."

"Anytime. I know we have a bad rep in this town but we are really good people."

Cortney had to control her emotions as she knew Gemma told her a bold face lie. She smiled and thanked Gemma again as she got into her car. On her way out the parking lot a group of bikes pulled in and Cortney felt the concern creep back up as she looked at the menacing looking men ride pass her. Lord please keep Steven and Joseph safe she silently prayed.

* * *

><p>Steven looked up from the sweeping the garage floor when he heard the sound of choppers entering the parking lot. He wanted a Harley so bad but he knew his mom would not go for that. He did know as soon as he graduates and heads to college he would work to save up for one. He and Joseph were having a good first day at the garage. They had them doing mostly grunt work for the large part of the day. Their supervisors Dave and Charles were pretty cool guys and told them they will be working on cars as soon as next week. They would start with small stuff like oil changes and tune ups. Dave told the boys they might even get to work on some Harley's. That was music to Steven's ears. He knew how to work on bikes as his father had a bike and they use to work on it together but since him and his mom divorced he did not see him that much.<p>

"Are these the new grunts?" Jax asked as he walked in the garage.

"Yep. This is Steven and Joseph." Dave pointed to each of the boys. Jax studied each boy for a second. They didn't look like little punks so they might fit in just fine around the garage. The rest of the guys walked in the garage to meet the new interns.

"Qué pasa" Montez said to Joseph and Steven. Joseph answered back in Spanish and they held a conversation for a few seconds in Spanish. Steven just looked on feeling lost as he usually does whenever his best friend spoke his native language.

"You don't speak Spanish?" Jax asked Steven. Steven shook his head no. He was often mistaken for being Latino.

"What are you?" Chibs asked Steven. Steven really hated when people asked him that. He knew he better not give his usual smart ass remark that he was human so he went ahead and told them he was bi-racial.

"It's nice to meet yall. Don't fuck up anyone's car." Jax told them smiling.

"Yes sir." Steven and Joseph both said in unison as they watched the guys head into the bar.

"Alright back to work guys." Dave told them.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day?" Cortney asked Steven as they sat down for dinner.<p>

"It was good mom. We mostly just cleaned the garage today but we will start working on cars next week."

"Good."

"Mom you aren't still worried are you?"

"A little…..I will always be worried for you. Moms worry. That's what we do. I did go by there yesterday and met the owner Gemma and your supervisors. They put me at ease a little but I need you to promise me you will not get involve with that gang."

"Mom they are not a gang." Steven told her stuffing his mouth.

He was so naïve sometimes Cortney thought.

"Just be careful Steven."


	2. Chapter 2

Blended- Chapter 2

Speechless

A couple of weeks had passed by and Steven and Joseph were finally able to work on a few cars. They both did excellent jobs with each car they worked on and were commended by Dave and Charles. Cortney asked Steven everyday how his day went and Steven knew it was to see if he had any contact with the Sons. He actually hardly ever saw them as they were always in and out of the clubhouse. He had a paper for automotive class due in a couple of weeks on any subject of his choice as long it had to do with the concept of the class. So he chose the history of Harley Davidson and the motorcycle clubs that rode them. He wanted to focus the club part on the history of the Sons. It was hard to catch any of the Sons to get a sit down interview so he got what information he could from Dave and Charles.

One evening when they finally got off Steven noticed a few of the guys hanging out by the picnic table. This was his chance to grab one of them. He quickly said goodbye to Joseph and walked up to the table. As he got closer to the table, a few of the guys looked over at him with a 'what the fuck you want' look and Steven started to get a little nervous about approaching them. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he slowly walked up to them.

"Hey guys….sorr…sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I can interview one of you for a paper I have to do for automotive class. I want to do it on Harley Davidson and the clubs that ride." He quickly said.

"You hear something?" Happy said to the guys.

"Nope I don't hear anything." Chibs chimed in.

"You hear something Bobby?" Chibs asked looking at Bobby.

"Nope not me." Bobby shook his head no.

Sweat started to form on Steven's brow. Maybe he will just do his paper on Harley Davidson and skip the club part. He started to back away when the group started laughing. Jax stubbed out his cigarette.

"What you want to know Steven?" Jax asked.

Steven sighed with relief and told him what he needed for his paper.

"Well that might take a while. Let's go into the bar and we can talk."

Steven followed behind Jax and hesitated a little outside the bar. His mom will have a fit if she knew he stepped inside a bar at only seventeen but he needed to get his paper done. It wasn't like he was going to drink anything. What she didn't know won't hurt her.

They both took a seat at the bar and Jax watched Steven as he nervously set up his I-Phone to record their conversation. Jax smiled to himself as he lit up another cigarette. Steven was doing pretty good so far considering he and his members have made many grown men nervous and here Steven was just a teenager holding his own in front of him. Steven cleared his throat and began asking Jax questions for his paper. Jax was happy to answer Steven's questions, as he loved to talk about Harley's and the origin of the club. Jax found himself telling Steven all kinds of fun stories about the club and his own personal story of when he got his first Harley to when he became a member. It was good for Jax to reflect on the fun times in his life, as it had been a tough past few months since the tragic car accident that caused the death of his wife Tara.

"So tell me a little about yourself Steven," Jax asked as he stubbed out another cigarette. He figured after a couple of hours just talking about himself he could find out a little about the boy. "What made you want to take automotive classes?"

Steven told him he had worked on cars and bikes for as long as he could remember with his dad. As he was preparing for college, he decided to take it more seriously as it would be a good trade for him to have while he was in college earning a degree. Jax lit another cigarette.

"So your dad rides?"

"Not like you guys he is just a weekend warrior."

Jax smiled at the thought. There were a lot of weekend warriors in Charming and you could always spot them by what they were wearing while riding.

"What do your parents think of you interning here with us?" Jax knew most of Charming's citizens would not let their child step foot in their parking lot much less work in the garage.

"My dad doesn't know and my mom is slowly coming around."

"Your parents aren't together?" Jax exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Na….they've been divorce about two years now."

"Sorry to hear that. My father died when I was about your age. It's important for a young man to have a strong father figure in his life."

Steven shook his head in agreement. He did indeed miss his father.

"Thank you Mr. Teller for letting me interview you."

"Call me Jax. I hope you got enough info. If not just come and see me." Jax noticed the hint of unease on Steven's face. "Don't let the guys scare you. They were just fuckin with you earlier."

Steven nodded as he got up from the table. Jax followed Steven outside to make sure he got off safely.

"This your ride?" Jax asked admiring Steven's yellow 2014 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Yep it's mine."

Jax whistled as he walked around Steven's car.

"Damn! You even have the Transformers logo on it. This is nice Steven. There is no way in hell my mom would have let me drive a car like this at seventeen. You can handle this car?"

"Oh yeah I can handle it. It was a gift from my dad. I think he is trying to make up for not being in my life as much."

"This is one hell of a suck up gift."

"Yeah it is."

"Alright man…drive home safe." Jax gave Steven dap before Steven got in his car and drove off. Steven could not believe how cool the president of Sons of Anarchy acted towards him. Steven did not understand what all the fuss was about when it came to the club. They were intimidating guys at first glance but it seemed once you got to know them they weren't all that bad.

* * *

><p>Steven pulled into the driveway behind his mother's car.<p>

"Hey mom." He greeted Cortney with a kiss on her cheek. His mom was busy at the stove cooking dinner for both of them.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your day?" she asked as she flipped the steaks she had frying over in the pan.

"It was good. Learned a lot today."

Steven told his mom some of the history about the Sons he learned today as they ate dinner. He did not tell her how he learned of the information as he could tell she was struggling not to make a face as he relayed some of the history he learned. All of sudden Steven stopped mid-sentence when he realized he left his phone at the clubhouse.

"What's wrong?" Cortney asked as she noticed the color drain from Steven's face.

"Nothing." He hesitantly told her. How the hell was he going to get his phone back? His mom just brought it a few months ago. She was going to kill him. As Steven tried to think of a way he could head back to the garage tonight without his mom giving him problems the doorbell rang.

Cortney looked up at the wall clock and it was well after seven.

"You expecting someone?"

"Nope."

Cortney got up from the table and went to peep in the peephole on her door to see who it was. She step back and then looked again. Was she seeing right? Cortney swung the door open.

Jax was a little taken back when the door open and Cortney came into view. He contemplated for a second if he had the right address. It was the address that was on Steven's internship application.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but does Steven Holmes live here?" Jax asked as he took in Cortney. She had a timeless, classic beauty about her. She was petite with a shapely figure; her dark, smooth complexion caused her light brown eyes to stand out. He knew Steven was bi-racial but for some reason he assumed his mom was white.

Cortney was a little taken back as well when she saw Jax on her doorstep and for a split second looked at Jax speechless. First of all why there a Son at her doorstep and why was he so good looking? This is not how she pictured the men Steven was working with would look. She always made a point to stay clear of anyone with a cut so she never really saw any of them up close. So over the years she had made up her own image in her head what the thugs on the Harley's had looked like. Steven walked up behind his mom and squeezed beside her at the door.

"Hey what's up Jax?" Steven hoped he had his phone. Jax pulled Steven's phone out of his pocket. Cortney stepped back a little to let Steven get his phone. She continue to study Jax as Steven and him talked. He was at least six feet as Steven was a little shorter than him standing at about 5'11. His blonde hair was pulled back from his face, which highlighted his handsome features. She never really found men with beards attractive she felt it made them look like cavemen but the beard on the man standing in her door way added to his looks. As he and Steven talked his ice blue eyes kept glancing back at her standing in the hallway. Cortney was so distracted by Jax that she barely comprehended what he and Steven talked about. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the conversation stop and noticed her son and Jax looking at her.

"Mom?"

Cortney looked away from Jax to her son.

"This is Jax Teller."

Jax took off his riding gloves and extended his hand to Cortney. Cortney walked up beside Steven and shook Jax's hand.

"Hi Mr. Teller. I'm Cortney, Steven's mom. It's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Jax. It's nice to meet you too."

"You must be Gemma's son?"

Jax smiled and it caused his eyes to sparkle. Cortney held her breath.

"Yes I am."

"Thank you for bringing his phone."

"No problem."

There was a few seconds of silence as Cortney and Jax continue to look at one another. Steven grinned as he cleared his throat hoping to get their attention. He had never seen his mom so speechless and he was quite enjoying seeing her at a loss for words. Cortney quickly gathered her wits and thanked Jax again, told him to have a good evening and shut the door in his face.

"Mom what was that?!," Steven shouted. "That was rude he owns the company I am interning at for Christ sake!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me and don't use the Lord's name in vain." She snapped as she walked off.

Jax looked at the closed door for a second. What the hell just happen? He could hear Steven and his mom argue a little through the door. Jax shook his head as he walked to his bike. He seriously had no idea what just happened. He just chalked it up to yet another stuck up Charming resident. For a second though he thought Steven's mom was looking beyond his cut and his rough exterior. Jax started his bike. He guess by now he should have known better. Good thing he has thick skin. Jax looked back at the house and saw a window curtain upstairs quickly shut. Jax grinned as he put on his helmet and glasses. Well maybe he did leave a good impression to Steven's mom and she did not want him to know it. He was sure that was her peeking through window. He will just have to get the scoop from Steven next time he sees him at the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blended **

**Chapter 3- Turnt Up**

"Your mom did what?" Joseph asked in disbelief.

"She shut the door in Jax's face." Steven told him again. Steven has just picked up Joseph and they were on their way to school.

"I don't know why I am shocked…after all it is your mom we are talking about." Joseph told Steven.

"True."

They both laughed as Steven plugged his IPod in and they jammed to My Chemical Romance on the way to school. Joseph and Steven had all classes together except two. They even had lunch together. You did not see one without the other.

"Yo Steven! Joseph!" Chase yelled down the hall to them. Chase was both Steven and Joseph's friend. Whenever the three were together they were inseparable. Steven was so glad he had such good friends in his life. High school was so much fun with his two friends by his side.

"We still on for this weekend?" Chase asked after giving his two friends daps.

"Yeah. We will just meet you at my house after we leave the garage. We should be at my house about 6." Steven told Chase.

"Alright cool. I'll see yall then!"

* * *

><p>"Charles. Where's Steven?" Jax asked heading into the garage. Hearing his name Steven rolled out from under the Toyota Corolla he was working on.<p>

"What's up?" he asked looking up at Jax.

"You still alive? I just wanted to make sure."

Steven laughed as he got up. He knew exactly what Jax was talking about.

"I'm all good. She is more bark than bite. I'm sorry about the way she acted.

"It's cool. I'm use to it."

Steven shook his head. It was not cool what his mom did and he told Jax that. Jax patted his back and reassured him again it was all good.

"I'll catch you later." Jax patted his back again and disappeared in the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and roll that Steven before your mom gets back." Chase told Steven as he tried to patiently wait for Steven to roll a blunt.<p>

"She won't be back until later. She went out on a date." Steven said licking the cigarillo paper.

"Who is she seeing?" Chase asked.

"Some nerdy lawyer." Steven rolled his eyes. He wasn't too fond of his mom's boyfriend. Actually, he never really liked any of the guys she has dated since his parents' divorce. Steven finish rolling and lit the blunt, took a hit and passed to Joseph. Steven exhaled and sat back on the lounge chair. They were all in the backyard sitting by the pool. As they relaxed by the pool and finished off the blunt Steven began to wonder what time his mom would show back up. They would have to make sure they were upstairs in their room so she won't see how high they were.

"So what's it like hanging around the Sons of Anarchy?" Chase asked taking another hit of a new blunt.

"We don't hang around them. We're too busy working on cars." Joseph answered.

"That sucks. I bet they would be cool as hell to hang out with."

Steven smiled yeah it would be cool to hang with the Sons but they never really saw the guys. It kind of suck as he was hoping they would teach him and Joseph how to work on Harleys. Steven knew how important the bikes were to the guys and he knew they would not let some high school kids work on the their bikes but he was hoping to one day shadow Dave and Charles whenever they worked on any of the members bikes.

Weeks passed by and Steven and Joseph were busting their asses at the garage. As usual the Sons were always in and out and Steven never got a chance to talk to Jax or tell him he got an A on his paper. Both boys spent a lot of time with Wayne Unser who lived in a little trailer on the property. He always made an effort to come and see Steven and Joseph in the garage. Steven really liked Wayne and enjoyed his stories of the time he was the sheriff of Charming.

One evening as Steven and Joseph were working late, the parking lot started to fill up with people. Steven figured there was a party about to happen. Finally done with the last car for the day Steven and Joseph was walking toward Steven's car to head home when they saw Jax and a few guys pull in.

"Steven you leaving?" Jax called out to Steven as he got off his bike.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you guys stay? Its Friday night I know you two aren't just going to go home."

"What's going on?" Joseph asked.

"It's Tig's birthday party. You haven't lived until you been to one of our parties. Come hang out for awhile."

"Alright." Steven agreed as they followed behind Jax in the bar. The place was packed. Jax looked back at Steven and Joseph and chuckled as the boys stood wide-eyed looking around. As with most teenage boys their attention went straight to the girls on the stripper pole.

"Come on. Let's get you boys a beer." Jax slapped Steven's shoulder. Without hesitation Joseph and Steven followed behind Jax to the bar. Steven noticed they did get a few glances as they were obviously under aged but no one said anything. I mean who would actually say something. Steven knew his mom would have a straight heart attack if she could see him now. He wasn't too worried as he was a good kid and never gave his mom a hard time. He never got into trouble and was an honor student. She couldn't ask for a better kid he mused as he tooted his own horn. The only thing he did that would cause her to be upset was smoke weed….but what kid his age didn't. Jax ordered two beers for them and disappeared in the crowd of people. So Joseph and Steven stood at the bar trying not to stand out like sore thumbs and drunk their beers. After a few more beers Steven and Joseph were feeling pretty good.

"Steven! Joseph! Jax wants you." Rat Boy yelled to them as he waded through the crowd towards them. The boys tried to steady themselves as they followed Rat Boy to a back room. Steven started to grin to himself as he smelled the familiar smell of his favorite plant in the world. Rat Boy opened the door to a room and smoked filled the hallway. They found Jax and a few people in the room smoking weed. Jax looked up from rolling a new joint when the boys walked in.

"You guys smoke?" Jax asked with a stupid grin on his face. Steven could tell he was turnt up. Jax offered Steven a joint.

"Sweet!" Steven said as he took the joint that was offered.

Jax watched as Joseph and Steven took a few hits. As he looked at the boys laugh and talk to each other he thought of Opie. He missed his best friend. Steven and Joseph reminded Jax of his friendship with Opie. They were lucky to have one another.

"Steven, how is your mom doing?" Jax asked as he thought back to when he met her. He still remembered how beautiful she was even though he met her only once a few weeks ago.

"Aww shit!" Steven cursed as he remembered he didn't touch base with his mom. He pulled out his phone and sure enough he had three missed calls from her. Steven knew he was going to be in deep shit. It was past eleven and his curfew was midnight. Steven quickly stood up and then stumbled back down on the couch. Yeah he was high.

"Where you going?" Jax asked as Steven slowly stood back up.

"I gotta get home." He told him digging in his pockets for his keys.

Jax got up and snatched the keys out his hands.

"You aren't driving. I'll take you home."

"You can't drive either." Steven told him.

"Trust me I can drive."

Steven knew it would be better for Jax to take him as he was right he was in no condition to drive.

"We taking your bike?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. You can ride bitch." Jax told him.

"Yes!" Steven didn't care that he was riding bitch. He was just happy to be on a Harley. It has been awhile since he got to ride.

"Happy can you take Joseph home."

Happy looked over at Joseph and groaned.

"Why I got to take the grunt home?"

Joseph eyes widen as he looked over at Happy.

"Ummm….that's ok. I would rather walk." Happy freaked Joseph out and he did not want to ride home with him.

"Quit acting like a scared little bitch," Happy grunted to Joseph. "I'll get you home in one piece."

"Shit." Joseph mumbled.

"It'll be alright. Happy will make sure you get home safely." Jax told Joseph to comfort him. He knew Happy was scary to most people…well to all people but Jax trusted Happy and knew he would get Joseph home.

"Alright Steven now I need you to concentrate and hold on tight." Jax told him just before starting up his bike. Steven shook his head to try to focus his foggy brain.

"You ready?" Jax shouted over the bike.

"Yeah!"

'A'right"

Jax pulled out the parking lot and headed towards Steven's home.

They pulled up in front of Steven's house about fifteen after twelve. Steven got off the bike and lost his balance on the curb and fell in his front yard. Jax busted out laughing as he got off the bike. Steven started laughing and could not get up so he just laid sprawled out on the ground. Jax extended his hand to him.

"Get up."

Steven took his hand and Jax pulled him off the ground. Everything was spinning around Steven and he couldn't walk straight. Holding back another fit of laughter Jax put Steven's arm around his shoulder and helped him to the front door.

"You got your keys?"

"My what?"

"Your keys."

Steven looked at Jax as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"What?" Steven asked again truly confused. He and Jax busted out laughing again. Just then the front door open and Cortney stood at the door looking at them both. Jax didn't know if it was the weed or what but Cortney looked like her whole body was illuminating. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She had on loose sweat pants and a tight fitting t-shirt. Jax found himself slowly taking in her form.

"Steven are you high?" she asked ignoring Jax and his intense gaze. Steven had to be high. His eyes were bloodshot and the scent of weed radiated off both of them.

"No." Steven lied as he straightens his stance. Jax swore he saw smoke come out of her ears…yet again it could be the weed.

"Get in the house!" she hissed at Steven. Steven looked at Jax with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'll see you later." He told him as Jax shook his hand and pulled him into a quick hug.

"A'right Steven. I'll catch you later."

Steven shuffled past his mom into the house. Cortney stepped onto the porch with Jax and shut the door. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I'm trying really hard not to freak out…you and my teenage son smoked weed together?

"It won't happen again." What else was he going to say? He knew he been caught.

Cortney closed her eyes for a second as she tried to keep herself in check. She slowly opened them and looked at Jax up and down.

"Where is his car?" she asked as she tried to keep her mind on the issue at hand and not focus on his lips.

"It's at the garage."

"Thank you for bringing him home safely." She said a little too harshly.

"You're welcome. Please don't give him a hard time. He is really a good kid."

_Did he just try to tell her how to raise her child? _He gets her son high and he was standing here giving her fuckin parenting advice?

Jax could tell what he said pissed her off even more. Well he was O for two when it came to this woman.

"I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you how to discipline your child." Jax was scrambling. He did not want Steven to get into any trouble. Jax didn't think thoroughly as to what would happen if Steven and Joseph parents found out they were drinking and getting high at the party. Not every parent was as lenient as his mom was or as checked out as Opie parents were. Jax realized it was not one of his best decisions and he hoped his actions would not cause their parents to pull them out of their internship at the garage. Cortney was a little taken back by the look in Jax's eyes. _Was that a look of concern? Did he care about Steven?_

"I better go." Jax ran his fingers through his hair. For some reason he needed to remove himself from her presence. He stepped down off the porch and was heading toward his bike when he heard her call his name. He stopped in his tracks spell bound by the sound of her voice calling his name. Cortney walked up to him not caring she was barefoot and in her house clothes.

"Jax?"

Jax turned around and looked down at her. She was still illuminating and Jax still wondered if it was the weed or if she was really standing in front of him with a beautiful glow.

"He is my only child."

Jax nodded as he sensed how much she loved Steven.

"Can you promise me that this will not happen again?"

Looking into her light brown eyes Jax felt like he could promise her the world.

"I promise it won't happen again."

Jax felt his heartbeat increase when Cortney smiled a genuine, beautiful smile up at him. At that moment, she could have asked for the moon and Jax would have busted his ass to find a way to get it for her. As Jax got on his bike, he felt a deep desire for her approval. He really didn't know why as he was not the type of man to seek anyone's approval but he wanted hers. He figured it may be his connection to Steven. There was something about the boy that made Jax feel protective of him. Even though he did not see him often, he always asked Dave, Charles, and Unser how he was doing, and they gave him regular updates. Steven reminded Jax of himself at that age. Jax smiled to himself as he thought back to his younger years. Those were some good times. Jax watched Cortney walk back to her porch. After putting on his riding gloves and helmet he looked up and found Cortney still standing by the door looking at him. Jax could not get over how beautiful she looked. He waved to her and she waved back. As Jax pulled off to head back to Tig's party he was smiling from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wanted to get this chapter posted real quick as tonight is the Finalride. I am sadden that it is the end of one of the best shows in history but happy to see how it will end. I really don't think my muse Jackson N. Teller will survive this episode and I will be very heart broken…..we shall see how Mr. Sutter tells the last part of the story. Well….let me open my Chardonnay and watch the last episode…Love-Michele**_

Blended-Chapter 4

"Wake up!" Cortney barked at Steven as she flung the curtains open. Sunlight filled the room and caused Steven to groan in his sleep. He had a splitting headache and his mom yelling at him was not helping.

"Come on mom! Close the curtains." He snapped covering his head with the covers.

"It's noon. You need to get up. You need to mow the lawn."

Steven cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was push a loud ass lawn mower across the yard.

"Mom…..later…please…."

"Later my ass Steven. You need to get up. You should not have been out drinking and getting high last night." Cortney pulled the covers from Steven's grasp and loomed over him.

"I don't feel so good." Steven moaned as he slowly got up from bed. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and darted to the bathroom. Cortney shook her head as she heard Steven vomit. Maybe he would think twice about drinking next time. Steven's cell started to ring and Cortney tiptoed over to the nightstand to see who it was. She felt her heart flutter as she saw the name displayed on the screen.

Jax.

Should she answer it? No…she better not. What was she going to say to him anyway? Cortney walked away from the phone. She guess she would have mow the lawn herself. She would have to find an extra chore for Steven to do to make up for flaking out not doing the lawn.

Cortney flopped on the couch exhausted. She forgot how big her lawn was until she was pushing the heavy ass mower across it. She looked up when she heard Steven shuffle down the stairs.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Steven plopped down beside his mom.

"I'm sorry mom."

Cortney wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. Sometimes she was such a push over when it came to Steven. All he had to do was look at her with his big doe like eyes and she usually caved in.

"Steven you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let the allure of Sons of Anarchy pull you in."

"I won't mom."

"Jax called you. Did you call him back?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah…he just wanted to check on me. Make sure I still alive… yet again."

Cortney chuckled as she got up from the couch. She should have rip Steven a new one but she did not want to push him away. She would have to keep a close eye on him while he was interning at Teller Morrow.

"Let me take a shower and I will drop you off so you can get your car."

"Mom? Did you tell dad?"

"No. It's best we don't tell him. It won't be happening again….right?"

"Right."

Cortney pulled into Teller Morrow and parked next to Steven's car. The place was busy just like the first time she visited the garage.

"Come straight home Steven." Cortney told Steven as he got out the car.

"I will mom."

A black escalade pulled up next to Cortney and Gemma got out.

"Hey sweetheart!" she said to Steven giving him a tight hug. "You aren't working today are you?"

"No ma'am. Mom just dropped me off to pick up my car."

"Oh…yeah…I heard about your little adventure last night….what did mom have to say about that?"

'She wasn't too happy."

Cortney got out the car to speak to Gemma.

"Hi Gemma! How are you?"

"Well hello Steven's mom." Gemma looked Cortney over and wondered how she could make a pair of black leggings with a hot pink tunic top look so good.

Cortney chuckled when she realized that Gemma did not remember her name.

"It's Cortney."

"Cortney…yes that's it. I'm sorry I'm not good with names."

"No worries."

Gemma looked over at Steven and then back to Cortney.

"Where are you guys heading?"

"Back home." Steven answered.

"It's my grandson's birthday today. Why don't you guys come by. We are having a cookout."

"Oh no…we would not want to intrude." Cortney interjected.

"You aren't intruding. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to come." She said. To be honest Cortney wanted to see Jax again. She knew he should not be creeping in her thoughts as often as he had been since she first met him. She was seeing someone but she was thinking of Jax more than the guy she was dating.

"How old is your grandson?" Cortney asked.

"He's four."

"Awww..that's a good age."

"Yes it is." Gemma smiled thinking of Abel.

"What time does it start?" Steven asked.

Gemma looked at her watch.

"In about thirty minutes."

'Ok…that gives me time to pick him up a present. What is his name?" Cortney wondered what Jax would think of her and Steven coming to his son's party.

"Abel."

Steven pulled out his phone and typed in the address to Jax's house.

"I'll see you guys there." Gemma said before heading into the office.

Cortney followed behind Steven to a little toy store on main street and picked up Abel a couple of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle toys. Cortney checked herself in her rearview mirror when they pulled up to Jax's house.

Steven looked over at his mom after he rung the doorbell and she was shifting from one foot to the other. Was she nervous?

"You alright mom?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Before Steven could answer, the door swung open.

"Steven my boy!" Chibs yelled as he pulled Steven into a hug. Cortney was a little taken back by the affection he showed her son. "You must be the mom." He said with a thick Irish accent.

Cortney nodded as Chibs grabbed her into a hug. Ok…this was not what she was expecting meeting one of the Sons.

"Come on in." Chibs said a little too loud. He must have had a few drinks Cortney thought.

Cortney and Steven followed behind Chibs into Jax's house. Steven smiled when he saw that Abel's birthday theme was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His gift was perfect.

"You guys made it!" Gemma called from the kitchen when she saw Cortney and Steven.

"Thanks for inviting us. Do you need any help?" Cortney asked walking up to Gemma and looking around for Jax.

"Sure. Do you know how to make spinach dip? I have all the ingredients I just have not had the time to make it yet."

"Sure."

"Steven, Jax is outside grilling."

"Where can I put Abel's gift?" Steven ask holding up the gift bag.

"You can put it in the living room on the coffee table. Thanks."

"Where is the birthday boy?" Cortney asked as she pulled packs of frozen spinach out the freezer.

"Outside with Jax."

"What's up grunt!" Happy shouted when Steven walked out into the backyard. Steven smiled. Happy did not intimidate him as much anymore. He however knew not to ever get on his bad side. Jax looked up from the grill when he heard Steven's name. He frowned a little in confusion wondering why Steven was at his house.

"Everything alright Steven?" Jax asked flipping over a burger.

"Yeah. Gemma saw me and mom at the garage picking up my car and invited us."

"Really?" Jax raised an eyebrow. So Cortney was here.

"She's in the kitchen helping Ms. Gemma." Steven answered before Jax could ask. Jax smirked at Steven saying Ms. Gemma it was nice he was a respectful kid. Jax closed the lid on the grill, walked over and grabbed Abel from the swing set.

"Steven. This is my son Abel the birthday boy. He is four today."

"Happy birthday Abel!"

He looked so much like Jax. Steven thought smiling at the little boy.

Cortney carried the spinach dip outside to one of the picnic tables. She smiled when she saw Steven pushing a little boy on the swing. She assumed it was Abel.

"How you doing mom?"

Cortney looked over to the man who was addressing her sitting at one of the picnic table. He was older, chubby with long salt and pepper hair and scruffy beard. He had such a genuine smile spread across his face.

"I….I'm fine." Cortney had no idea who he was…actually she did not know anyone at the party except Jax and Gemma.

"My name is Bobby." He extended his hand. Cortney quickly put the bowl on the table and shook his hand.

"Hi Bobby. My name is Cortney….Steven's mom…of course you probably figured that out."

Bobby let out a deep chuckle.

"Yeah…it's pretty obvious." He said as he glanced around to the other partygoers. She was the only black person in attendance. For some reason Cortney instantly liked him.

"Really? Steven said you guys couldn't tell his race."

"Pfftt….those idiots couldn't but I could tell he was bi-racial. You have a good kid. You should be proud."

"Thanks Bobby. Can I get you anything?"

Bobby lifted up his empty beer. "Another bottle would be great love."

"Coming right up."

Cortney took a moment to take in the scene in the back yard. There were many kids playing outside. It was funny to see kiddy birthday decorations displayed around and women who looked like porn stars and hardcore looking men standing around. One of the guys was even making animal balloons for the kids.

Cortney looked over at Jax who was back at the grill staring at Cortney not paying attention to what he was cooking. She smiled at him and went to get Bobby's beer. As soon as she walked into the kitchen Gemma handed her more bowls to take out.

"I need a beer for Bobby."

Gemma put a beer on top of the three bowls Cortney was carrying.

Seeing she was struggling to make her way to the picnic table Chibs, Happy, Rat Boy and Jax rushed to offer their assistance.

"Thank you." She told them as Chibs and Happy took the heavy bowls out of her hand.

"Mom!" Steven called walking up to her with Abel on his back riding piggyback.

"This is Abel."

"Hi Abel." She said rubbing the top of his hair. He was a cutie patootie. "Are you having fun with Steven?"

Abel shook his head yes. Cortney noticed he looked a little sad. It tugged at her heart as she remembered Steven as a happy child and she hated to see children sad. Abel did laugh when Steven gallop off holding him tightly making horse noises. Maybe he was just shy around adults Cortney thought. When Cortney walked back into the kitchen a woman with long dark beige blonde hair was sitting at the kitchen table feeding a baby.

"Hello…who do we have here?" Cortney asked looking at the cutest chubby cheek baby.

"That's Thomas. Jax's other son." Gemma answered. Cortney looked up at the woman holding the baby. _Was this his wife? Boy did she look rough around the edges._

"Are you momma?" she asked trying not to show the slight jealously that suddenly hit her.

"Hi. I'm Wendy…Abel's mom." Wendy pushed her hand a little from under Thomas to quickly shake Cortney's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Cortney." _So Jax had two baby mommas…_why was she not surprised.Where was Thomas mom? As if reading her mind Wendy told her Thomas mother, Jax's wife had passed. Before Cortney could offer her condolences, Jax walked in and told them the meat was ready. He stood for a few seconds and looked at Cortney and then at Wendy. Cortney could not help but notice the way Wendy was looking at Jax. She was head over heels in love with him but his face did not display the same feeling for her. She could only imagine the history between the two.

"Cortney can you help me with Abel's gifts." Jax asked.

Wendy did not hide her look of shock that Jax knew Cortney.

"Sure."

Cortney followed Jax to a back bedroom. When he opened the door, Cortney hesitated and did not enter.

"I will wait right here."

Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room.

"Girl get in here." He laughed.

Cortney did not feel comfortable going in his bedroom.

"Thanks for coming. I know you didn't have to accept my mom's invitation." He said pulling presents out of his closet. Cortney quickly glanced around the room and noticed it still had a woman's touch.

"I'm sorry about your wife." She told him looking back at him. Jax stopped pulling presents out of the closet and walked up to Cortney. He stood just inches from her looking down at her. Jesus he was breathtaking…Cortney had to look away.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Cortney felt as if the room was getting hotter and she stepped back from Jax.

"Are these the presents?" she asked trying to get away from him. She should not be feeling the way she was feeling in his dead wife's bedroom.

"Yeah these are it." Jax went to the closet and pulled out a tri-cycle.

"Awww." Cortney said looking at the bike. Her smile lit up the room.

"Jesus." Jax muttered to himself. Yeah…. he better get away from her before he takes her on the bed right then and there. Cortney grabbed the bags of presents as Jax picked up the tri-cycle. She sighed with relief as they walked out the bedroom.

"So Cortney we are not as bad as you thought we were huh?" Gemma asked. Everyone at the table turned and looked at her.

"I was a little worried about Steven interning at the garage. You guys are known around town as being pretty ruthless."

Some of the guys let out irritated sighs. Cortney shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just being honest."

"Are you from Charming?" Happy asked.

"No. We moved here a couple of years ago."

"We have been a staple in Charming for over forty years. We have a love hate relationship with the wonderful residents of Charming. To be honest Charming would not be Charming if it was not for The Sons." Gemma said. Cortney could see the pride Gemma had for the club.

"Where do you work?" Jax asked taking a bite of birthday cake.

"Oswald Construction." Cortney answered.

"Really? We know Elliot. What do you do there?" Jax asked.

Interesting that they knew Elliott. She would have to ask him how he knew Jax and the club.

"I'm their CFO."

"CFO? What's that?" The young boy introduced to her as Rat Boy asked.

"Chief Financial Officer." Bobby answered for her. "CFO's handles all the corporate financials."

"That sounds like a boring job." Wendy said wrinkling her nose.

"It's fine. I like working with numbers."

"I think it's time to open presents!" Jax said as he leaned over and kissed the birthday boy. Cortney was glad they moved on from asking her twenty questions.

Abel racked up way more in gifts than any four year old should. Cortney gathered they may have been over compensating for the loss of Jax's wife. Gemma told her that Tara raised Abel and he just recently found out Wendy was his biological mom. Now Cortney understood why Abel seemed sad earlier.

"I think that is everything." Cortney said as she put the last of the food in the fridge. She had no idea she would be working so hard helping Gemma. She didn't mind though as it kept her busy and away from Jax.

"Thanks sweetheart. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I better go find my son and hit the road." It was getting late in the evening and everyone mostly left. Abel and his brother were worn out from the day's festivities and started to get cranky so Wendy put them to bed. Cortney found Steven, Jax, Rat Boy, Chibs, Tig and Montez sitting at the picnic table playing cards. The light from the outdoor lighting gave them plenty of brightness to keep them outside for hours.

"Steven we better get going."

"Why don't you join us? Were about to play another hand." Rat Boy asked.

"No….we better get going."

"Mom just doesn't want to take yall to the bank." Steven said teasing.

"Oh really? Is mom that good at poker?" Chibs asked.

"She wins every time." Steven said. Cortney glared at her son. If he didn't shut up!

"Hell that sounds like a challenge to me!" Jax said getting up to get another beer.

"You have to play one game now mom."

Cortney was going to hurt her child.

"I don't have any money." She said hoping they would back down…of course Steven didn't have any either so how was he playing.

"Don't need money. We're playing with chips." Tig said holding up a poker chip.

"Just one game." Jax pleaded. Looking at him, Cortney gave in. _Dammit!_

"You sit by me Cortney. I want to make sure you don't cheat." Jax told her with a seductive smile. Montez gave her his seat by Jax and scooted down a little to make room for her. Jax disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels and paper cups.

"Everyone take a shot before we start….except Steven of course." Jax said pouring whisky in everyone cup except Stevens. Cortney noticed he poured a little more in her cup. Jax sat back down and Cortney had to keep her composure as his knee touched hers. What the hell did she get herself into?

"A toast to family and new friendships." Jax said looking at Cortney.

"Salud." Montez said clicking his cup with Cortney and each of the other guys. Cortney looked over at her son who was smiling from ear to ear. Not more than a few hours ago, she told him not to let the allure of the Sons pull him in and here she was sitting at the table about to play poker and have a drink with the Sons. What kind of role model was she? Jax leaned over to her ear.

Goosebumps traveled throughout her body as she felt Jax lips lightly caress her ear as he whispered in her ear. "To new friendships."

Cortney turned her head to face Jax. He was smiling his seductive smile again. He touched his cup with hers in toast.

"To new friendships." She whispered back. Yeah she seriously was not leading by example for her son. _Don't be seduced by the club._ Her mind echoed. She was being pulled into the allure of The Sons all right and by no other than the gorgeous blued eyed, blonde president of The Sons of Anarchy. Jax and Cortney clicked cups in toast. Cortney drunk all the whiskey that Jax poured into her cup without taking a breather. She slammed her cup on the table as she felt the warm fluid work its way through her body. They locked eyes….damn if the allure of Jax and the Sons did not pull her in…_shit_! She just knew she was going to be voted the worst mother of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blended Chapter 5**_

"Damn! I'm glad we aren't playing with actual money." Tig huffed as he threw down his cards. Cortney won another hand. Cortney could not help laughing. She was kicking their asses.

"Told you she was good." Steven said.

"I quit. I'm not playing another hand." Jax said as he threw down his cards also. Cortney leaned over and grabbed all the chips.

"I wish this was money." She mused.

Jax grabbed her cup and poured more whiskey in it. Cortney shook her head.

"Oh God no. I can't drink anymore. I won't be able to drive home."

"Come on…just one more shot. I'll take one with you." Jax said pouring himself a healthy serving.

Just one more shot. Cortney took the shot and grimace from the taste….she really hated brown liquor. She thought she would have been use to the awful taste by now.

"You ok?" Jax asked.

Cortney nodded as she closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning. Cortney opened her eyes and tried to get up from the picnic table to only stumble back into her seat. Jax grabbed her hand.

"I think those shots finally hit me." Cortney shook her head to try to clear it.

"I think so." Jax smiled at her tenderly. "You can't drive now."

"Steven can drive me home."

"Or you can just stay here." Jax said.

Cortney looked at him. _Spend the night? _God no! She needed to get home like yesterday before she ended up in his bed. Buzzing like she was and the way he was looking at her was sending her libido into overdrive. She seriously needed to get away from Jax Teller.

"I'll drive her home." Steven said getting up from the table. Steven noticed the look of disappointment on Jax face. _Did Jax like his mom?!_ _Oh Snap!_

Jax and Steven both helped Cortney up from the table. Cortney was so embarrassed. She thought she could hold her liquor a little better. Jax wrapped his arm around Cortney's waist and Cortney felt herself flush. _God help her._

"Bye guys." She said as Jax and Steven walked her into the house.

"Bye!" the guys said in unison.

"You sure you guys don't want to crash here." Jax asked Steven.

Steven knew his mom would not want to spend the night.

"No. I better get her home." Steven said grabbing her purse off the coat hanger by the door. "We'll be by sometime tomorrow to pick up her car."

"Ok." Jax started to walk with them outside when Cortney told him they would be all right. He didn't need to escort her to the car.

"Ok." He said hiding his disappointment.

Cortney looked away from his intense gaze and concentrated on walking to the car without busting her ass. Before she got into the car, she looked back and Jax was still at the door. Cortney smiled to herself as she climbed into Steven's passenger seat. Steven leaned across Cortney to buckle her seat belt and she pushed his hand away.

"I can buckle my own seatbelt Steven!"

"Alright! Alright! Geesh." Steven waved to Jax before he got in the car.

"Drive safely." Jax called to him.

"I will."

Steven got in the car and looked over at his mom. Her eyes were closed as her head rested on the headrest. Her seatbelt was not on.

"Mom your seatbelt.

Cortney did not have the energy to put her seatbelt on like she thought.

"Can you put it on?" She asked sheepishly.

Steven chuckled as he grabbed the seatbelt and brought it over his mom and clicked it in the buckle.

"Don't drive fast." Cortney mumbled as Steven started the car.

"I won't mom."

The next day Cortney woke up with a headache but not too bad of a hangover as she thought she would have. She looked at her alarm clock and realized it was past noon. She slept that late?

"Steven!" she called. She needed to get up and go get her car. She didn't want it sitting out in front of Jax's place all day….that was tacky.

"Steven!" she yelled again. No answer. Cortney slowly got up and walked to Steven's room. He wasn't there. She called downstairs and he didn't answer. She slowly walked downstairs to get some water. Where was he? Before she opened the fridge, she saw a note from Steven saying he drove over to Jax and they are bringing her car back. _Oh Shit!_ Cortney looked like shit. She ran back upstairs to jump in the shower.

Steven looked down at Jax gun that was sitting on a table by the door. Jax put on his cut, took the gun, and put it behind his back under his cut.

"Do you need your gun? We are just going to my house." Steven asked.

"I never leave the house without it."

"Can you teach me to shoot?" Steven asked.

"Sure. You ever held a gun before?" Jax asked as they walked outside.

"No. I play a lot of Call of Duty."

Jax smiled. "It's not quite the same thing. We can go out today when we drop off your mom's car."

"Sweet! Can Joseph come?"

"Sure."

"Can I drive your car back and you drive your mom's?" Jax asked hoping he could drive Steven' Camaro.

Steven tossed his keys to Jax. "Be careful. She's my baby."

"I'm going to push her to 120." Jax teased.

"Where's the keys to your Dyna?" Steven asked. "I want to see how fast I can go with it."

"I'm kidding. I will be gentle."

"You think your mom is up by now?" Jax asked hoping he could see her.

"She was dead to the world when I left."

Jax laughed…yeah he might have given her too much to drink last night.

Steven pressed the button to open the two-car garage. Jax and Steven both parked the cars and hopped out. Jax smiled as he notice a few Harley posters hanging in the garage.

"We're going to have to get you a Harley." Jax told Steven. Steven unlocked the door in the garage that led into the house.

"I'm saving up for one." He told Jax as they walked into the house.

"Mom!" Steven called. She had better not still be asleep. Steven ran up the stairs. Jax took the opportunity to look at the pictures that were hanging on the wall and on the fireplace mantel. He smiled as he recognized Steven as a child. He stopped and gazed at a small family photo on the mantel. He looked at Steven's dad closely. He could take him Jax thought with a sly smile.

"Hey Jax!"

Jax looked over and watched Cortney walk down the stairs toward him. He knew at that moment that he had to have her.

"Hi Cortney. How are you feeling?" he asked as he inhaled her intoxicating scent as she stood before him.

"I feel fine. Not as bad as I thought I was going to feel. I know now not to have you pouring my drinks." She smiled up at him. _Mary Mother of God!_ Jax had to step back a little as she was too close to him and at this point he could not be responsible for his actions. Cortney frown a little as she noticed him stepping back from her a little. Did she smell?

"You have a beautiful home. Steven says you guys have a pool?"

"Yeah….It's out here." Cortney led him to the backyard, open the patio door and took him out to the pool.

"You should bring Abel and Thomas out here sometime."

"That would be nice. I'm going to take you up on that. I think they would love it."

"Jax you ready?" Steven asked walking out toward them standing by the pool. He was ready to learn how to shoot.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Were just going up to the garage and work on a bike." Steven lied. Jax looked at Steven….damn he was good.

"Ok. Don't stay out to late. You have school tomorrow."

"I know mom." Steven said kissing Cortney's cheek.

"Can I call you to set up a day me and the boys can come over?" Jax asked.

"Of course." She said trying to hide her delight.

Jax had to touch her before he left. So he took a chance and leaned in, put his hand on her small waist and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. It caught Cortney completely off guard. Seeing the look of alarm that flashed in her eyes Jax regretted what he did. The alarm quickly disappeared from her eyes and he caught a glimpse of desire before she quickly looked away. Cortney quickly composed herself, looked back up at Jax, and smiled.

"Let's go!" Steven was getting inpatient.

"I'm coming!" Jax called to him his eyes not leaving Cortney.

"You better go before he has a temper tantrum."

"I'll call you later." He told her walking out the door.

"Ok."

Cortney closed the door behind them and leaned back against the door, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. What was she doing? She could not fall for this man…she just couldn't. Her cell phone broke her train of thought. Grabbing it off the counter she looked and saw it was her boyfriend Patrick. Cortney realized she had not thought about Patrick in the last 48 hours as Jax was constantly in her thoughts. She hit the decline button.

* * *

><p>Jax pulled his bag full of guns out of his closet and brought it in the living room. He sat the bag on the coffee table and pulled out a couple of guns that would be perfect for Steven and Joseph. Steven whistled when he saw the Glock 17 Gen4 and Glock 19 Gen4 and Joseph eyes grew big with excitement.<p>

"This will be good for you two for your first time." Jax checked each gun to make sure they were not loaded. He gave the boys a quick lesson in gun safety. The last thing he needed was them accidently shooting themselves or him.

Steven and Joseph followed behind Jax on his bike to the outskirts of town to a wooded area. Jax took the boys to an area where the Sons often had target practice and test out new gun stock. Jax loaded and unloaded both guns to show the boys how to load the gun and work the safety. He had both of them load and unload the gun several times to make sure they got the hang of it. Once he was sure they understood what they were doing, he had them start shooting at the dummies that were put up for target practice by Tig ages ago. Jax was shocked at how well they both did. They hit the target at least 75% of the time. Maybe Call of Duty did help a little. They were loading another round when Jax phone rang. It was Chibs. After a few seconds on the phone Jax snapped the phone shut. He was pissed off.

"I gotta go guys. Something came up. We have to wrap up. Can you guys make your way back home from here?"

"Yeah I got a GPS."

"Alright. Sorry about this but we can come back out another time. You guys did really well." Jax took the guns. He wasn't about to let them take the guns home.

"Thanks Jax" Joseph told him as they walked back to Steven's car and Jax bike. Jax gave both boys a quick hug, hopped on his bike and took off to garage. Something was going down with the Mayans.

The next few days they were extremely busy at the garage and Steven could tell something was going on with Jax and the guys. The Sons were all on edge. Overhearing a few conversations Steven had gathered that something was going on with another bike club called Mayans.

"Steven! You and Joseph can call it a day." Jax yelled in the garage on his way into the clubhouse.

"But we just got here." Steven said to no one in particular.

"Thank God! I have to study for calculus." Joseph said with a sigh of relief.

"Alright I'll catch you later Joe." Steven said. He wanted to see Jax real quick to see why he was letting them go so early.

Steven found Jax at the bar pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

"Steven I told you to go home." He said before swallowing his shot.

"I am. Is everything alright?" Steven asked sitting at the bar.

Jax looked at Steven and realized how much he looked like Cortney. He intended to call her but the shit that was going down with the Mayans he did not have time. The sound of tires screeching in the parking lot caught Jax attention.

Rat Boy looked out the window and saw a van and a couple of trucks in the parking lot. The door of the van flew open and Rat Boy saw automatics aimed at the clubhouse.

"Mayans!" Rat Boy yelled.

"STEVEN GET DOWN!" Jax shouted as bullets sprayed into the clubhouse. Before Steven could react Jax grabs his collar and threw him down on the floor from the bar stool.

"Stay down!" Jax shouted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Blended Chapter 6

Michele's Note-M/N: Hope this quick update finds everyone well. We have a guest writer. My son Steven (yep the character Steven is loosely based on him.) He wrote a part of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Olivia Reigns: I don't think I will have the shooting cause a wedge between Jax and Cort…however I have not really decided on that yet. We will see where my mind decides to go.<p>

Guest: Here is a new update. Hope you enjoy.

HGRHfan35: Yep the shooting is what Cort was afraid of. I think once she finds out she will not want Steven back at the garage.

* * *

><p>"Shit! Shit!" Steven yelled freaking out as he started to crawl under the pool table to shield himself from bullets. What the hell was going on?! Steven made it under one of the pool tables and covered his head with his hands. Is this happing right now? Steven began to shake as fear crippled his body. The sound of gunshots and breaking glass were deafening in his ears.<p>

"Rat Boy! Check on Steven!" Jax yelled. Rat Boy dropped down to the floor and crawled to where he saw Steven's Jordan's sticking out from under the pool table. Rat Boy grabbed Steven's leg to make sure he was not hit and in fright mode, Steven kicked at Rat Boy hitting him square in the face busting his nose.

"Dammit Steven! It's me!" Rat Boy shouted grabbing his nose. A bullet ricocheting off the pool table hit Rat Boy through the right shoulder. Steven looked back when he heard Rat Boy yelp in pain. Steven started to crawl from under the pool table to help Rat Boy when he heard Jax yell for him to stay put. Dodging bullets Chibs ran over to Rat Boy and pulled him behind the bar to safety. As the bullets continue to riddle the clubhouse, Steven noticed Rat Boy had left his gun. _Maybe I can help out and stop the shooters!_ Steven thought.

"What the fuck you doing Steven?!" Jax shouted as he saw Steven pick up the gun. Crawling to the window where Chibs was shooting before he abandoned post for Rat Boy, Steven remembered what Jax had taught him and pull back the hammer to shoot.

"Son of a Bitch!" Jax shouted, as he knew there was no way he could get over to Steven to stop him before he put himself in more danger. Steven lifted up, peaked out the window, and saw one of the men reloading his gun. Steven had a perfect shot. Removing the broken glass that was littering the window seal he propped up his elbows, aimed his gun to the man's head, took a deep breath and fired two shots. The man went down as Steven's second shot hit him in the right cheek. Happy looked over at Steven as he saw Steven make the shot. _Damn the boy was a natural_ he thought.

"Vamonos!" One of the men yelled as they started to retreat. The Mayans grabbed the lifeless body of the man Steven shot and threw him in the van and hauled ass out the parking lot.

"Everyone whole?!" Jax shouted. Everyone acknowledge they were ok as they looked around the clubhouse at the damage.

"Steven got one of them in the face. He is damn good shot!" Happy said patting Steven on the back. Jax walked over to Steven and grabbed the gun out of his hand.

"Are you out of your fuckin mind!" he yelled. Jax was livid at Steven for putting himself in danger.

"What?!"

"You could have been killed!"

"I got one of the guys! I did good right?" Steven did not understand why Jax was mad at him.

Hearing sirens Jax told Steven to leave.

"Get out of here before the cops get here!" Jax all but pushed Steven out the door. "You were not here when this went down. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…I got it." Steven said frowning to himself.

Cortney ran out to the garage when Steven pulled in.

"Are you ok?!" she rushed over to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine mom." He figured she must have seen the news as he saw several news crews heading toward Teller Morrow when he was heading home.

"You are not going back there!"

"Mom….please. I was not even there during the shooting." He lied.

"Then how do you know there was a shoot-out." She asked following behind him in the house.

"Because Jax called me to give me a heads up that you would probably freak out when you see the news."

"You damn right I am freaked out! What if you were there Steven? Can't you see how dangerous that place is?"

"Well I wasn't there mom and I don't want to argue about this now. I have to go study." Steven snapped as he went up the stairs to his room.

_No this Negro did not just snap at her! _

Steven sat on the end of his bed and stared at his Supernatural poster. Emotions from what happen earlier hit Steven hard. He just killed a man. He just took someone's life. How was he supposed to live with that? Was he going to go to hell? Steven closed his eyes and laid back in his bed. The image of the bullet hitting the man's face flashed in his head and Steven started to cry.

"Just got a call from West and Rat Boy is at the cabin with a doctor Bobby knows. Can you hold it down here? I need to go check on Steven." Jax asked Chibs.

"Yeah I got it boss."

The cops and news crews had finally cleared out and Jax had started to feel bad at the way he yelled at Steven earlier. The kid had no idea what he had put Jax through. Jax knew he was fond of Steven but he did not realize how much so until earlier today. If something would have happen to him, Jax would never have forgiven himself. His mom would never forgive him either and he could not live with that.

"The kid did good Jax. Showed more balls than some of the prospects we had in the past." Chibs told Jax.

"I know Chibs but he should have not been put in the situation in the first place." Jax said climbing onto his bike.

"True….. Let us know if he's alright." Chibs said just before Jax started his bike.

"Is everyone ok?" Cortney asked as soon as she opened the door. Jax nodded as Cortney stepped aside to let him in. He looked upset and why wouldn't he be his clubhouse was just shot up. Why was he at her house? Shouldn't he be out finding whoever shot up his place? Isn't that what outlaws do?

"Please don't let what happen today upset you. Steven was not in any danger."

_Was he mental?_

"Jax do you actually think I am going to let my only child step foot at that garage again?"

"Cortney I promise nothing will happen to him. Don't keep him from finishing his internship."

"You can't promise his safety and why are you so concern about him staying?"

"Steven is a great kid. The guys love having him around, he has such great potential as a mechanic and I like the kid."

_And you._

"He won't have much potential if he's shot dead."

"Hey Jax. What you doing here?" Steven said coming down the stairs interrupting Cortney and Jax's conversation.

"I came to try to reassure your mom that everything is alright at the garage and to not keep you from finishing you internship. Also I wanted to talk to you."

'Come on up." Steven motioned for Jax to follow him.

"You alright?" Jax asked as Steven shut his bedroom door hoping his mom won't ease drop.

"Nah man…I'm not." Steven's eyes began to mist. "It hit me when I got home what I did. I killed someone." Steven said whispering the last.

"I know I came down on you hard earlier but I don't want anything happening to you, "Jax said sitting beside Steven on the side of his bed. "Steven you did the right thing. You protected yourself and the club. Don't let what happen twist you up inside. That man was not thinking twice about shooting at us and he would have shot you or any of the guys dead if he had the chance. If you are ever in a position again where it's either that person or you, never hesitate to pull the trigger. It's important to protect yourself and your love ones. Don't ever apologize or feel bad about that….you understand me?"

"Yes." Steven whispered.

"I did not want this for you. I wanted to shield you from all the shit that comes when being around The Sons but sometimes hell just breaks loose."

Steven wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes. Jax pulled Steven into a hug.

"It's going to be alright Steven…I promise," Jax told him patting his back. "If you ever need me you do not hesitate to call me. I am here for you whenever you need me. I don't like to suggest keeping secrets from parents but I think it is best to keep this under wraps."

Steven nodded in agreement. He had no idea how his mom would react but he knew it would be really bad. What parent would be calm about their child killing someone even if it was in self-defense.

"Do you want to stop coming to the garage?" Jax asked.

"No. I like it there."

"Good….we are about to get this shit straighten out with the Mayans and we will not have any more problems with them." Jax assured Steven.

"I'm just going to have to convince my mom to let me come back." Steven sighed.

Jax smiled. "Let me take care of that."

_**Poor Steven…..what he did is lot for a teen to handle. How do you think Jax will convince Cortney to let Steven stay? What are your ideas?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Blended Chapter 7

M/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmg**: I really feel bad for Steven. You are right he should not have went through what he did but he thought he was doing the right thing in helping to protect the club….bless his heart.

**TeamEveryoneButEdward**: I think Jax will do more than bribe with a date….LOL.

**Guest**: I will make sure I incorporate Cortney's past in future chapters.

**HGRHfan35**: I used your words "Putty in his hands" LOL…look out for it.

**Guest**: Were going to have to agree to disagree on this one. I don't think the race of the parents really have anything to do with spoiling and letting a child get away with stuff. I do agree Cortney does let Steven get away with stuff but he is the only child and spoiled rotten and I have decided to write her that way….that might change later.

**Lovejns29**: Glad you like it. Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Cortney asked as Jax walked down the stairs.<p>

"Yeah…..everything is fine." Jax answered as he walked up to the kitchen table where Cortney was drinking hot tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Jax sat down as Cortney got up to make his tea. Jax took the opportunity to look her over as she busied herself in the kitchen preparing his tea.

"Jax I still don't want Steven back at the garage." She said pouring hot water from the kettle in a coffee mug.

"What are you doing tomorrow night" Jax asked ignoring what she had just told him.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked placing his hot tea in front of him.

"Mom is having a dinner and I want you and Steven to come. You need to be reminded that we are not bad people. Didn't you have a good time at Abel's party?"

"Yes I did but hanging out with you guys does not change the fact that you guys are surrounded by danger." She said looking away from his eyes as she took a sip of her tea.

"I understand your concern but I am asking you to please not pull Steven away from the garage."

"And what if I did?" Cortney challenged.

A brief mischievous smiled played on Jax's lips that caused Cortney to squirm a little in her seat.

"Then I will have to find a way to convince you," He said his eyes not leaving hers. "You and Steven stop by my mom's tomorrow night at seven. I will text Steven the address." He said finishing his tea and standing up to go. Cortney did not argue with Jax as she walked him to the door.

"Tomorrow at seven." He told her again before leaving. Cortney sighed, shut the door and wondered why she didn't put up a fight with him. She knew the answer….she liked him and she wanted to see him every chance she could. How could she keep her son safe and explore her feelings for Jax?

"Mom? Jax leave?" Steven asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah…we have dinner at his mom's tomorrow night. He said he will text you the address."

Steven raised an eyebrow. Jax didn't mention anything about a dinner. It must be Jax's way to sweet-talk her into letting him stay at the garage.

"Alright sounds good." Steven said opening the fridge to grab a bottled water. Cortney looked at her son.

"Steven do you feel safe at Teller-Morrow? Do you really like it there?"

Steven opened his water and took a long gulp before answering.

"I love it there mom and yes I do feel safe. Jax and the guys would never let anything happen to me and Joseph."

"Alright…..but if something else happens at that garage you are not going back…..do you understand me?" Steven nodded his head yes, planted a kiss on his mom's cheek and ran back upstairs.

Steven woke up in a drench of sweat. His door swung open as his bedroom light flickered on. Cortney ran into the room next to his bed.

"Baby are you alright?" she said sitting on his bed. "My God you are soaking and wet!"

Steven did not think he had screamed out from the dream but his mother sitting next to him was conformation that he did indeed scream aloud.

"I'm fine mom." He lied wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

"You don't look fine. It has been years since you have had a nightmare this intense. What's going on?"

"Nothing….must have been the Mexican you cooked earlier." It was Mexican alright….just not food. The image of the fatal shot he shot kept playing in his head. Right before he woke up the man had risen from the dead, walked straight up to Steven, and fired a bullet in his head. Steven woke up terrified. He needed to talk to Jax.

"Go back to bed mom. I'm alright. I'm going to change my sheets and try to go back to sleep."

Cortney looked at her son hesitant to go.

"I'm fine mom." Steven reassured her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok….well let me know if you need anything. Make sure you pray before going back to sleep."

"I will."

As soon as he heard her bedroom door shut he dialed Jax number. It was about 2:30am and hoped Jax would not be upset with him calling this late.

"Nightmares?" Jax asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah….real bad."

"It may happen the next couple of weeks but it will stop."

"Ok." Steven replied voice barely above a whisper.

"Steven remember you will get through this…..you did the right thing."

"Ok." Steven whispered again.

"I will see you and your mom tomorrow and we can talk more then…OK?"

"Yeah….I'll see you tomorrow. Steven hung up the phone not really feeling any better.

* * *

><p>Gemma pulled Cortney into a hug.<p>

"Thanks for coming." She said letting go and eyeing Cortney up and down. Gemma was trying to figure what was so special about this woman and her son that Jax had her drop everything and plan this last minute get together.

"Thanks for having us." Cortney replied as Gemma's side eye did not go unnoticed. "Jax not here yet?" she asked recognizing many of the guys from Abel's party but no Jax.

"He is on his way. What would you like to drink?"

"Oh no thank you." Cortney replied as she remembered the Jack Daniels fiasco.

"How about a glass of white wine?" Gemma offered heading into the kitchen. "It's a really good Pinot Gorgio."

"Sure." She couldn't get into too much trouble with wine.

Cortney followed behind Gemma to her huge kitchen as Steven disappeared in the living room with some of the guys.

"Jax is really concern about you pulling Steven from the garage." Gemma started as she poured two large goblets half way with Pinot Gorgio.

"I'm a little concern about the shoot-out. Were you there?"

"No I wasn't and neither was Steven." Gemma handed Cortney her wine. "Understand that no one has ever been hurt on our property due to the club."

Cortney nodded her head and took a gulp of wine. _Where was Jax?_

Cortney helped Gemma in the kitchen when she heard a chorus of text alerts. All the guys including Steven looked at their phone and then headed outside.

"Where is everyone going?" Cortney asked about to follow her son outside. Gemma grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"They are going outside to greet Jax. Steven will be alright." Gemma said shaking her head. This woman really needed to cut the umbilical cord.

Jax got off his bike and pulled Steven into an embrace.

"Steven we know what you did for us and we all are proud of you." Chibs said.

We appreciate you and don't want what you did for us to eat away at you." Montez added.

Jax pulled out a patch from his pocket.

"We all voted on this and we don't want you to take this lightly as this patch is for club members only and is exclusive." Jax handed Steven a Men of Mayhem patch. Steven's mouth fell open as he had an idea what the patch meant and now just had conformation as to what it did represent.

"Do not show this patch to anyone but keep it near so you will have a reminder how much we appreciate what you did." Jax told him as he closed Steven's hand into a fist over the patch.

"You did good kid…..and think if you ever want to prospect with us you will have a major head start than any other prospect." Happy said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Steven said trying to hold back his tears as each member gave him a hug.

Cortney looked up from setting the table as everyone walked into the house. She found Steven smiling with Jax patting him on the back as they made their way into the living room. Jax looked over at Cortney and their eyes locked for a few seconds before Cortney looked away feeling flushed.

All throughout dinner, Jax and Cortney could not keep their eyes off each other, which did not go unnoticed by Gemma. During dinner, everyone pretty much tried to persuade Cortney to let Steven stay at the garage. She knew she was going to give in but they did not need to know that right away.

After dinner, the guys hung around and started drinking and telling Steven stories of different adventures about the club. Cortney helped Gemma clean up in the kitchen and helped her finish the bottle of wine After finally finishing cleaning the kitchen the wine hit her bladder and Cortney rushed to the bathroom.

Opening the door to exit she found Jax standing in front of the door. He pushed his way in, shut the door, pushed her up against the sink, reached up, and cupped her face in his hands. Jax hot and hungry tongue penetrated into Cortney's mouth and Cortney did not protest, as she had wanted despite her constant denial to taste Jax's lips and tongue since the first time she laid eyes on him. Cortney moaned as they ate each other's mouth, desperately consuming one another. Jax tongue thrust an destructive rhythm as his tongue fucked her mouth. Cortney shivered under his assault as Jax dragged his mouth to her neck and nibbled and licked her hot skin and sent earth-shattering tremors throughout Cortney's body. Cortney found herself pushing up against Jax and Jax gut tighten with want. He brought his lips back to hers.

"I should take you right here and now." He groaned against her swollen, moistened lips.

Cortney moaned with anticipation. Jax nibbled her ear, looked up at his reflection in the mirror, and smiled. He had her exactly where he wanted her….putty in his hands.

Jax lifted up and ran his fingers through Cortney's hair. She was trying hard to regulate her breathing as she looked up at him.

"Jax are you using your charms to persuade me about Steven." Cortney said almost out of breath just before Jax leaned in and bit her bottom lip.

"No sweetheart….are you going to deny the attraction we have for each other?" he whispered against her mouth.

"No."

"Then no I am not using my so call charms to get you agree to let Steven stay," Jax kissed her lips again. "but if you keep saying no I will pull out all my cards and trust me Cortney when I am done with you….you won't even remember your name or be able to deny me anything and that includes having Steven back at the garage where he belongs."

He spoke so bluntly. Man he was so aggravating….yet sexy as fuck!

Before she could reply, a knock on the door brought them both back down to reality. Jax planted a quick peck on Cortney's lip before he opened the door. Happy stood at the door looking perplexed as to why they were both in the bathroom together.

"Excuse me." Cortney said easing pass Happy full of embarrassment.

"Thanks again for having us Gemma." Cortney said giving Gemma another hug.

"Stop by anytime." Gemma said as she contemplated what was going on with her and her son.

Jax walked Cortney and Steven to his car. Cortney stayed silent as Jax and Steven talked.

"See you Monday at the garage Steven." Jax said shutting the passenger door after Cortney had crawled in. Steven looked over at his mom confused, as she did not protest.

"Ok…..I'll see you then."

"I'll talk to you soon Cortney." Jax said with a smirk on his face. Cortney ignored Jax and looked straight ahead. However, Steven noticed a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

_What the happen between his mom and Jax?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What are your thoughts on the club voting to give Steven the exclusive Men of Mayhem patch? Do you think they should have given it to a teenager and especially someone who is not a patched member? You guys called it Jax would use his charms to get Cortney to give in about Steven….who could resist that? I just hope she does not regret her decision. <strong>_


End file.
